Toy Trains and Childhoods
by Enchanted Sloth
Summary: "That's because you had yourself positioned at the entrance." 'Positioned for an entrance, more like.' Emma seems to have a new obsession. Regina is amused.


**This is my first story revolving around Emma and Regina without anyone else in it (Except Henry, but he's a part of the family, ya know?). I'm trying to practice writing with them, to get the reins, ya know? This is just a short little fluffy-sorta-angsty thing. I got the prompt off of the 'ImagineyourOTP' Tumblr page. Hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

Emma stared at the large chest that Regina had placed beside of the couch. The chest looked ancient and worn with faded patterns engraved onto it. It had probably been brought over from Storybrooke when the curse was enacted or something. Emma shrugged it off, walking over to the chest and opening the lid. She flinched at the creaky sound of rusted metal and coughed at the few specks of dust that shot up in her face.

Her eyes widened at the contents that lay inside and a wide smile slowly crept its way upon her face.

* * *

Regina shut the door of her car quickly, pulling the twisting bags of groceries with her. It was cold, she had to admit. She watched a snowflake trail its way down from the sky, landing on her gloved hand. She smirked, knowing that Henry would drag both her and Emma out of the house for a snowball fight.

Just something to look forward to, she supposed.

It was a wonder, how they all fell together. Her happy ending had finally been given to her through two wonderful people. Her son and that stubborn Sheriff that she was honored to be able to call _'hers'_. And vice-versa, she had to admit.

Regina placed the groceries down, digging around in her coat pocket for the house keys. Suddenly, she paused, her eyebrows knotting together as she pressed her ear against the door.

She could've sworn she heard the faintest sound of a train whistle.

She jerked back as the sound of something crashing came from the other side of the door.

"...A little too fast..." She heard Emma mutter, before the sound of something being placed back together could be heard.

Regina placed the key in the lock, twisting it quickly. She opened the door, only to find Emma bent over right in front of it, her butt sticking up in the air. Regina smirked, cocking her head and quirking her eyebrow.

"Nice view, Dear."

Emma jumped, pulling herself into a standing position quickly. She turned around, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, Regina! You're home. I didn't hear you come in."

"That's because you had yourself positioned at the entrance." _'Positioned for an entrance, more like.'_ Regina bent down, grabbing the groceries. "What were you doing, anyway?"

Emma stepped in front of her masterpiece, holding her arms out. Regina laughed, shutting the door behind her as she stepped inside.

"Emma, I don't think that's going to stop me from seeing-"

Regina stopped, looking at the object that stretched around the entire parlor, leading into both the kitchen and lounge.

"...I asked you to connect it around the Christmas tree, but..."

Emma looked down, embarrassed.

"Sorry. It's just- a toy train! Regina, I've always wanted a toy train!" Emma pouted, stepping forward and grabbing Regina's arms gently. "Don't be angry?"

Regina shook her head slowly, smiling.

"Why would I be angry? In fact, after I put the groceries away, why don't you show me exactly...what you did?"

Emma bounced on her feet, throwing Regina a wide smile.

"I'll get it ready for you then!"

Regina followed Emma around the house, listening to her explain how she set it up. It was amazing how Emma reacted to the toy train, though when Regina really though about it, it was only natural. Of course Emma hadn't ever played with a toy train. She had always struggled throughout her childhood. Being a child without a family, passed from foster home to foster home, there probably hadn't been any time for toy trains.

She was partly responsible for Emma's suffering.

Scratch that. She was the whole _reason_ for Emma's suffering.

"What's wrong?" Emma creased her brows, stepping towards her girlfriend.

Regina shook her head, crossing her arms above her chest.

"Nothing, Miss Swan."

Emma sighed, her hands finding their place on her hips as she stepped even closer.

"Now, that just tells me that something's up. What's wrong, Regina?" Emma pulled the woman into her arms, feeling Regina tense up.

"It's nothing, I promise." Regina mumbled, trying to untangle herself from Emma's grasp. "Now, please, let me go."

"Nope. I refuse. Not until you tell me what's wrong. If it's the toy train, I can put it back up at the tree like you asked. No big deal, really-"

"That's not it, Emma. Don't you dare put that train away. You might want to invite Snow over as well, so she can take pictures of the childhood that I took away from you!" Regina shouted, giving one final shove, finally succeeding in pushing Emma away from her.

"Regina..." Emma smiled softly.

"No, stop. It's my fault that you didn't have a childhood. It's my fault that your parents separated themselves from you and sent you on your own. It's my fault-"

Emma cut the woman off, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Regina, don't ever blame yourself. If they had taken me with them...I would've never been able to be with you. Plus, it takes two sides to start an argument. It's as much as Snow's fault as yours."

Regina looked down, conflicted.

"Hey, look," Emma placed her hand under the woman's chin, smiling sheepishly. "Have _you_ ever played with a toy train before?"

Confusion washed over Regina's face, causing Emma to laugh.

"What are you asking, Miss Swan? That is my toy train, after all. Well, Henry's actually, but he lost interest in it a long time ago."

"Yes, I get that. But have you ever actually sat down and played with it? You told me that you usually only get it out for Christmas."

Regina smirked, realizing what her lover had in mind.

"No, I supposed I've never played with it before. We didn't have toy trains in Fairy Tale Land, and I doubt mother would've allowed me to have one anyway."

"Well then," Emma grabbed her hand, dragging her over to the train. "Go on!"

She handed Regina the remote control.

"I-" Regina stared down at the old, black object hesitantly.

"Flip the switch."

So, Regina did what she was told, flipping the black switch upwards. Emma turned, watching the look of somewhat suppressed joy crossing over her face. Suppressed, yes, but it was still there.

It didn't take much to see that Regina hadn't had a childhood, either.

* * *

Henry was confused when he came home to find both of his Moms hovering over toy train tracks, but he wasn't about to object.

It was only when he heard the delightful laugh of his usually composed mother that he began to smile, running towards them.

If she was in such a good mood now, perhaps she'll get into a snowball fight with him later.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll probably do a lot of mini-one shots between these two, just to practice writing with them. **


End file.
